fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters
=Adults= Here is the page where minor characters are inserted. Gail Jones Gail Jones ("Mrs. Jones") is Christian Grey's housekeeper and cook. She has been working for him for four years as of the year 2011 (when the trilogy is set). Ana guesses that Gail is in her early forties. Like all of Christian's employees, she has blonde hair. ''Fifty Shades of Grey'' Mrs. Jones is present when Leila Williams, one of Christian's former submissives, breaks into Escala and tries to commit suicide to get his attention. She is the one to take her to the hospital but Leila checks herself out before Christian could fly back in time to help her. ''Fifty Shades Darker'' She is the same, helping the house and comforting and warm towards Anastasia. ''Fifty Shades Freed'' Ana spots Gail and Taylor kissing, and is surprised that Taylor is in a relationship with an older woman. Christian is nonplussed when Ana tells him; he seems to have already been aware of the relationship. Relationships By the events of the epilogue (May 2014), Gail is married to Jason Taylor. Film adaptation Actress Fay Masterson will portray Gail in Fifty Shades Darker. Paul Clayton Paul Clayton ' is the brother of the owner of Clayton's Hardware Store where Ana was employed for four years during the start of the trilogy. He is a student at Princeton University, studying Business Administration. Ana describes him as a friendly, all-American guy. Paul has a crush on Ana and asks her on a date every time he is in town. While Anastasia is fond of Paul, she views him as a friend only. In the bonus material from Christian's perspective, he suspects at first that Paul is Ana's boyfriend because he acts so familiar with her. In his mind, Christian refers to Paul as "that/this fucker," because--despite having only spoken to Ana during one brief interview five days before--he obsessively regards Ana as his property; indeed, he initially suspects Paul of being Ana's boyfriend, which deeply angers him, and interprets all of Paul's actions toward Ana (hugging her, resting his arm on her shoulder, etc.) as signs of consciously directed rivalry: ''Maybe this guy is her boyfriend. He looks the right age, and he can’t take his greedy little eyes off her. He holds her for a moment at arm’s length, examining her, then stands with his arm leisurely resting on her shoulder. It’s a seemingly casual gesture, but I know he’s staking a claim and telling me to back off. Film adaption Almost Human '' actor Anthony Konechny is portraying Paul in ''Fifty Shades of Grey. Notes/Discrepancies *In the first release of Fifty Shades of Grey ''and ''Fifty Shades Freed, Paul is Mr. Clayton's youngest brother. This may have been changed in later editions. Ana states in the first book that Paul is a student at Princeton University, studying Business Administration. However, Princeton is one of two Ivy League universities that does not have a business school or offer a business degree. (The other one is Brown University.) Leila Williams Leila Williams is a former submissive of Christian Grey. Their relationship occurred approximately two and half years before the events of Fifty Shades of Grey. She left Christian when she met her husband. Four months prior to the series it is known that she left her husband for a lover named Geoff, who was killed in a car crash. After her lover's death, she had a mental breakdown. She enjoys sex with him. Leila, like all of Christian's former submissives, is a brunette. Her eyes are "brown, like bourbon". Anastasia is struck by how much she and Leila look alike. Prior to having a mental breakdown, she was "lively" and "mischievious". Biography ''Fifty Shades of Grey While Christian is in Georgia with Ana , Leila breaks into Escala and cuts her wrist in front of Mrs. Jones. She is rushed to the hospital immediately, but checks herself out before Christian can fly back in time to help her. Fifty Shades Darker Leila stalks Ana while she is at work. She slashes the tires of Ana's Audi A3 and covers it in white paint. When Christian finds out that Leila has obtained a concealed carry permit, he insists that Ana stays with him at Escala; however, Leila is still able to break in into his penthouse apartment and watch Ana sleep. Several days later, Leila breaks into Ana's apartment near Pike Place Market and threatens Ana with the gun. Christian is able to get Leila to lower her weapon, and calls Dr. Flynn to take her to a psychiatric hospital. Fifty Shades Freed Christian tells Ana that Leila is doing much better, and is attending art school on the east coast. Ana is surprised, then, when Leila shows up at SIP. She apologizes to Ana for the incident in the apartment, and confesses that she loved Christian at one time. However, her primary reason for visiting Ana at work was so she could see Christian who denied her requests to see him and talk, she knew Christian would come running when he knew she was with Ana. Her ruse works, but Christian is furious; he threatens to pull his financial support for art classes if she ever tries to contact him or Anastasia again. Personality She was always very "mischievous" and "lively" before her break-down but that carried through after she has the breakdown, she knows how to sneak around and not get caught. Appearance She looks like Ana other than her brown eyes. Film Adaption Actress Bella Heathcote will portray Leila in ''Fifty Shades Darker. Elena '''Elena Lincoln is Christian Grey's longtime friend and business partner. Elena entered Christian's life as a friend to his adoptive mother Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey, and they began an affair when he was 15 years old. Ana gives Elena the nickname Mrs. Robinson, a reference to the 1967 film The Graduate. Fifty Shades Trilogy Fifty Shades of Grey Christian tells Ana that Elena seduced him when he was fifteen years old and introduced him to the BDSM lifestyle. Elena acted as his Domme (Female Dominant) for six years. Christian believes that Elena's "intervention" was therapeutic for him, and helped him focus his energies on school and curb his drinking and violent tendencies. Anastasia, however, is not impressed. She "believes that Elena took advantage of a disturbed teenager, and does not hesitate to call her out as a Pedophile". She is convinced that Elena caused even further damage to Christian. Christian has dinner with Elena while Ana is on vacation in Georgia. Elena convinces him to fly out to see Ana, hoping that the gesture would freak Ana out and make her want to end their relationship. Fifty Shades Darker When Christian takes Ana to a salon owned by him and Mrs. Robinson, unexpectedly, she appears and that causes Ana to feel irritated and disturbed. Christian then went to meet Elena leaving behind Ana for a moment that makes her more agitated to the point that she leaves, and makes Christian promise not to take her there again. At a charity masquerade party hosted by Christian's parents, Elena is a guest and realizes the relationship between Ana and Christian is serious. She tries to plant a seed of doubt in Ana, who refuses to give her any control. However, she's disturbed when Elena says that she saw Christian after Ana briefly broke up with him. Christian later denies this, saying he only spoke with her on the phone once. She later sends a note to Ana, signed "Mrs. Robinson", showing she knows about Ana's nickname, warning her that she'll be watching. Ana, though, refuses to let it affect her. Elena shows up one night at Christian's apartment, unannounced, and is surprised to see Ana there. Christian, though, makes it clear that Ana stays, and Elena should call next time before coming. Elena agrees, though Ana is unconvinced she'll back off. During Christian's birthday party at his parents' house, Elena tried to cozy up to Christian, but he kept Ana firmly next to him. Later, when he announces his and Ana's engagement, Ana is thrilled when she sees a shocked look on Elena's face. Elena later corners her, claiming Ana will never be enough, and she doesn't understand their lifestyle. Ana retaliates, holding her ground, and says their relationship is none of Elena's business. When Elena calls Ana a "gold-digger", Ana finally loses it and throws a martini drink in her face. Christian enters at that point, and realizing what's happening, rails at Elena. Their argument is overheard by Grace, who throws Elena out after slapping her when she finds out Elena seduced Christian; she leaves, humiliated. Christian decides to end their business relationship by giving Elena full control of the salon. Fifty Shades Freed When Christian finds out that Ana is pregnant, he storms out of the house. He later recalls to Ana what happened that night: after failing to find Dr. Flynn, he ended up at Elena's salon. She saw that Christian was upset and took him out for a drink. Elena attempted to make a move on him, only to be rejected. Finally realizing the depth of his feelings for Ana, she agreed to permanently part ways with Christian. Thinking of a now pregnant Ana and their unborn child, he admits to seeing, for the first time, the damage that Elena inflicted on him, albeit intentional or not. Christian also reveals that when he was 21, Mr. Lincoln found out about Elena's affair with him. In retaliation for her disloyalty, Linc broke her left arm, cracked four of her ribs, and busted her jaw. Despite the severity of her injuries, Elena chose not to press charges against him. Personality At first Elena appears to just care for Mr. Grey, but later on she shows her true colors. Appearance Elena is described as a tall, elegant, sexy, regal platinum blonde. She is often wearing black and is very well-groomed. According to Ana, she appears to be in her late 30s or early 40s. Film Adaptation Actress Kim Basinger will portray Elena in Fifty Shades Darker. Ella Ella was the biological mother of Christian Grey. She suffered from drug addiction, and was badly abused at the hands of her pimp. She and Christian lived in extreme poverty in Detroit. When Christian was four years old, she committed suicide. Christian was with her body for four days before her pimp found them and called the police. Trivia *When Christian speaks about his birth mother, he almost always refers to her as "the crack whore". Her real name is not revealed until the events of the Epilogue. *One of Christian's only memories of Ella is her baking him a birthday cake. *Christian claims that all of his former submissives are brunettes like his biological mother. *Christian kept a picture of Ella hanging up in his childhood bedroom at the Grey's manor. Ana remarks that the woman in the photograph looks "familiar". Dr Flynn Dr. John Flynn is a psychiatrist and therapist treating Christian Grey (and later, Leila Williams). He is originally from England, but he married an American woman named Rhian and moved to Seattle. Together, they have two young boys. Dr. Flynn uses Solution Focused Brief Therapy (SFBT) as a part of Christian's treatment. Film adaptation Actor Hugh Dancy will portray Dr. Flynn in Fifty Shades Darker. Ethan Ethan Kavanagh is the older brother of Kate Kavanagh. His first appearance is in Fifty Shades of Grey at Kate and Ana's graduation ceremony. He is described as being as beautiful as Kate is, with green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Ethan was accepted into to a graduate program in Psychology. In Fifty Shades Darker, Ethan returns from a vacation in Barbados and was going to crash at Kate and Ana's apartment in Seattle. He narrowly misses an encounter with Leila Williams, who had broken into the apartment and was armed with a gun. Relationships Ethan and Mia Grey are mutually attracted to one another, but he is uncomfortable with the idea of dating someone from the same family as his sister's significant other (Elliot). However, after Mia is rescued from Jack Hyde's kidnapping attempt, the two are seen holding hands. Film adaptation It is unknown which actor will portray Ethan. Frank Franklin A. Lambert is biological father of Ana Steele and first husband of Carla May Wilks. Frank married Carla May on March 1, 1989. She was 3 months pregnant with Ana. On Sept 11, 1989, a day after Ana's birth, he died during a Marine combat training accident. According to Carla, he only held Ana once. Belinda Belinda Prescott is a bodyguard that Christian specifically hires for Ana's personal security in Fifty Shades Freed. She is the only African-American and the only woman to be on Grey's personal security team during the trilogy. Christian specifically hires her for Ana's personal security detail. Fifty Shades Freed When Christian finds out that Ana "snuck out" to have drinks with Kate (and several armed bodyguards each), Ana incorrectly assumes that Prescott was the one who sold her out to Christian. In reality, Sawyer was the one who told Grey. Additionally, when Leila unexpectedly shows up at SIP and asks to visit Ana, Prescott respects Ana's wishes to speak to Leila personally, while taking precautions to ensure Ana's safety during the meeting. However, Christian is furious when he finds out that Prescott allowed Leila to get close to Ana, and fires her. Ana is unsuccessful in getting him to reverse his decision, making Prescott the only person on the security staff to be fired during the trilogy. Relationships Ana dislikes Prescott at first for being "cold" and "no-nonsense". However, Prescott (and to a lesser extent, Taylor) appears to respect Ana's autonomy more than the other bodyguards do. Film adaptation It is unknown which actress will portray Belinda. Ros Ros Bailey is VP of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc., and Christian Grey's "second in command". *She has red hair. *She is intelligent; she can keep up with Christian in conversations, and he is at ease around her and Gwen. *She smokes cigarettes. *She is a lesbian; her partner is a "bubbly blonde" named Gwen. *She lives almost opposite Christian's apartment in Escala. ''Fifty Shades Darker Ros and Christian are flying in Charlie Tango when it has engine failure and crashes near Mt. Saint Helens. The next day, Ros and her partner Gwen attend Christian's birthday party at Grey Manor. Film adaptation Actress Robinne Lee will portray Ros in Fifty Shades Darker. Dr Green '''Dr. Greene' is an OB-GYN practitioner who is Christian Grey's "personal" gynecologist. He employs her to make house calls for Anastasia Steele's contraception, and has employed her to treat all of his former submissives' sexual health while they were with him. Ana describes Dr. Greene as a tough, no-nonsense blonde in her forties. *In Fifty Shades of Grey, Dr. Greene prescribes Ana the minipill for contraception. Ana stops taking the pill after she and Christian break up. *In Fifty Shades Darker, Dr. Greene switches Ana's birth control to "the shot" (a.k.a. Depo-Provera). *In Fifty Shades Freed, Dr. Greene runs into Ana at the hospital in Seattle where Ray is being moved to. Because Ana had cancelled four different appointments to renew her contraceptive shot, Dr. Greene decides to give Ana a pregnancy test, which turns out to be positive. A transvaginal ultrasound reveals that Ana is four to five weeks pregnant -- implying that Ana likely became pregnant during her honeymoon. **This also implies that Ana's birth control failed early -- about eight weeks after she had received the shot, when it should have been effective for twelve weeks. In reality, it is very, very rare for the birth control shot to fail early. Yet none of the other characters seem to acknowledge that the accidental pregnancy could not have been the result of Ana's negligence: it wouldn't have mattered if she had been on time for her appointment, because she was already pregnant well before her shot renewal would've been scheduled. *In the Epilogue, Ana recalls that Dr. Greene had to perform a C-section to deliver Christian and Ana's son Theodore Grey because Ana had been in labor for fifteen hours. Film adaptation It is unknown which actress will portray Dr. Greene, or if she'll even appear in the movies. Caroline Caroline Acton is a personal shopper for Neiman Marcus that Christian Grey hires to purchase an entire wardrobe for Anastasia Steele. He has also used her services to outfit each of his previous submissives. She is one of the few characters who is given a full name and is mentioned in all three books, but never personally makes an appearance. Claude Claude Bastille is an ex-Olympic kickboxer that Christian Grey hires as a personal trainer. He is described as a tall, elegantly dressed African-American man with long dreadlocks. *Christian suggests that Anastasia should train with Claude, so that she was physically fit enough to keep up with their activities. Film adaptation It is unknown which actor will portray Claude, or if he'll even appear in the movies. Luke Sawyer Luke Sawyer is a member of Christian Grey's personal security team. In particular, his assignments are usually to guard Ana and drive her to work. His first appearance is in Fifty Shades Darker, when Leila started stalking Ana. His style of guarding is more paranoid than Taylor's, and it tends to make Ana feel on edge. Film adaptation Actor Brant Daugherty will portray Luke in Fifty Shades Darker. Ryan Ryan 'is a member of Christian Grey's personal security team, who usually works alongside Luke Sawyer. Unusually, Ryan is one of the few minor/incidental characters who is not given a full name. In ''Fifty Shades Freed, Ryan makes the call to allow Jack Hyde to break into Escala so that he can be apprehended and imprisoned. It is revealed that Jack used the service elevator to sneak in, and was intending to kidnap Ana. Film adaptation It is unknown which actor will portray Ryan. Carla ''Carla May Wilks'' is the mother of Anastasia Steele. Ana describes her mother as being flighty, forgetful, self-centered, and easily bored. She has "the attention span of a goldfish", especially with respect to her hobbies that she tries to turn into business ideas. Ana goes so far as to call these ventures "harebrained schemes", saying that her interest in each idea only lasts for a week. Ana also legitimately worries that Carla may have mortgaged her house to finance her most recent idea, suggesting that her mom is financially irresponsible and short-sighted (and may have done something similar in the past). In the Books Relationships '''Please Note That: *The exact names and dates of Carla's marriages are given in the bonus material of Fifty Shades Freed, when Christian requests a background check on Ana. *Carla and her first husband, Franklin Lambert, married very young: Carla was nineteen years old. Ana was born six months after their wedding. (Carla was in labor for seventeen hours for Ana's birth.) Franklin was a Marine, and was killed in a training exercise a mere day after Ana was born. *Carla's second husband, Raymond Steele, also served in the military. Ana considers him to be her "real" father. When Carla divorced Ray and married her third husband, Ana chose to stay with Ray in Montesano, WA, rather than moving to Texas with her mom. Carla and Ray are able to be cordial to one another after their divorce, even dancing together at Ana's wedding. *Carla's marriage to her third husband, Stephen M. Morton, was a short lived one. She is very unwilling to discuss him, and considers that marriage to be a mistake. It is possible he may have been abusive. *Carla's fourth and current husband, Bob, is significantly older than her. He appears to be stable, rational, and grounded. They live near Savannah, Georgia. Quotes On dating: *''"Never trust a man who can dance."'' *''"Just remember that men are from a different planet, and you'll be fine."'' Film Adaptation Carla Wilks will be played by actress, Jennifer Ehle, in the film adaptation of Fifty Shades of Grey. Bob In the Books Robbin 'Bob' Adams is married to Carla May Wilks, Anastasia Steele's mother. Relationships *TBA Film Adaptation Actor Dylan Neal portrays Bob in Fifty Shades of Grey. Charlie Tango Charlie Tango is the name of the helicopter that Christian Grey owns and pilots. It is a Eurocopter EC130B-4. He frequently uses it to travel between Seattle and Portland. After meeting Ana, he brings her to his penthouse in Seattle via Charlie Tango. In Fifty Shades Darker, Jack Hyde sabotages Charlie Tango's engines. Christian and his business partner Ros were on a business trip and were taking a scenic detour over Mt. Saint Helens when the both engines had an electrical failure. He was able to crash-land without injury to himself or his passenger. Were Christian not a skilled pilot, this kind of failure would have led to a fatal crash. Background Characters The following named characters appear so few times or are given too little characterization to merit their own Wiki Fifty Shades of Grey *'Wanda': Ana's nickname for her blue Volkswagen Beatle. *'Levi': The photographer of the WSUV student newspaper, who misses the opportunity to photograph Christian at the Heathman because he went home to Idaho Falls for the weekend. Goes to the bar with Ana, Kate, and José after finals, and is jealous when Kate dances with Elliot. *'Travis': José's friend who assists with lighting during the Heathman photoshoot. *'Gretchen': A butler-type employee who works for Grace and Carrick Grey. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, and Ana quietly assigns her the moniker Little Miss European Pigtails. ''She has a crush on Christian, and appears crestfallen after he announces his engagement to Ana. Fifty Shades Darker *'Claire': The receptionist at SIP. She is an African-American woman. Ana likes her and can see the two of them becoming friends. She also remarks that Ana "knows so many hot guys". *'Courtney': One of the commissioning editors at SIP. Is one of the SIP employees who goes to the bar outing with Jack at the end of Ana's first week on the job. *'Franco de Luca': A hairdresser who works for Christian. He speaks with an affected Italian accent and is described by Ana as "small, dark and gay". *'Lily': Mia's friend whom Ana meets at the Coping Together charity ball. Lily has an unrequited crush on Christian, and is highly jealous of Ana. *'Mr. Eccles': A guest that Ana meets at the Coping Together charity ball. He casually asks Ana about rumors of a "hostile takeover" at SIP. *'Lance and Janine': Two of Grace Trevelyan-Grey's friends. Lance and Christian discuss a device that Christian's company is developing. *'Sean': Mia's date at the charity ball for Coping Together. She tends to eclipse him in conversation. He has brown eyes. *'Isaac': Mrs. Robinson's current submissive. He leaves her a fake blackmail letter demanding $5000 as a part of a "scene". *'Olga Kelley': A realtor who shows Christian and Ana the "big house" on the Sound. Fifty Shades Freed *'Hannah': Ana's personal assistant at SIP, after Ana is promoted to Editor. *'Noah Logan': A new neighbor that moves into Escala (eigth floor, Apartment 16) and meets Christian and Ana on the elevator. He has "kind, soft brown eyes" and flushes when he shakes Ana's hand. (This is how Jack Hyde is able to break into Christian's apartment: he poses as a moving company employee and takes the service elevator to the penthouse.) *'Officer Skinner and Officer Walker': Policemen who respond after Jack Hyde breaks into Christian's apartment while Ana is out for drinks with Kate. *'Detective Clark': Detective who handles the investigation into Jack Hyde's criminal activities. He responds to the initial call after Jack breaks into Escala. His investigation continues until Jack is apprehended after kidnapping Mia. *'Natalia': The flight attendant on GEH's company jet, which Christian and Ana use for their honeymoon and their Aspen vacation. Notable for being one of the handful of female brunette GEH employees. *'Stephen:' Captain and pilot of GEH's company jet. *'First Officer Beighley': Another pilot of GEH's company jet; is in her early thirties and is good at math. Notable for being one of the handful of female brunette GEH employees. *'Mrs. Bentley': Christian's housekeeper at his home in Aspen, CO. She is an older woman who is "tiny" and has "raven-colored hair dusted with gray". *'Susannah (Susi): A friend of Leila's and a former submissive of Christian Grey. Accompanies Leila when she visits Ana unnanounced at SIP. Like all of Christian's former submissives, she is a brown-eyed brunette. Ana describes Susi's eye color as "soft brown ..., the color of brandy." She was Christian's submissive two months prior to the interview, making it likely March. *'''Dr. Crowe: A male emergency room doctor who treats Ray at OHSU after he is injured in a car accident. *'Nurse Kellie': An RN who tends to Ray at OHSU during his hospitalization. She is blonde with "dark, dark eyes". Ana sees her checking out Christian. *'Dr. Lorraina Sluder': The lead physician caring for Ray during his hospitalization. She is "short-haired and elfin with a shy smile and a soft southern accent". She and Christian's mother Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey trained together at Yale medical school; Grace says of Dr. Sluder, "she is an expert in her field". *'Boyce Fox': An author who is supposed to meet with Ana at SIP, but she receives a phone call from Jack Hyde demanding $5 million in ransom money and cancels. As of the Epilogue, he has signed with Grey Publishing and has "phenomenal sales"; it is implied that he is on the New York Times ''Best Sellers list. He will be portrayed by Tyler Hoechlin. *'Troy Whelan:' Manager of the bank where Ana goes to withdraw $5 million when she is being extorted by Jack Hyde. Ana borrows his cellphone as part of a plan to fool Elizabeth and Jack. Elizabeth '''Elizabeth Morgan' is the Head of Personnel at Seattle Independent Publishing (SIP). Worked with Ana, frequently attending to her needs. In Fifty Shades Freed, she is blackmailed by Jack Hyde into acting as his accomplice: *She was the driver of the Dodge that followed Christian and Ana as they drove from Bellevue to Escala *She was responsible for kidnapping Mia Grey by drugging her with Rohypnol (roofies). After Hyde is apprehended, Elizabeth agrees to testify against him. It is strongly suggested that Hyde sexually harassed her. =Children= This is the children of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele and Kate and Elliot Grey. Christians and Anastasia's Children Theodore Grey Theodore "Teddy" Raymond Grey is the firstborn child and son of Christian and Anastasia Grey. He was born on 23rd of May 2012.Because it says in the book it is late May and so this a an approx date of birth He has a younger sister named Phoebe Grey, who is unborn as of the Epilogue (set in May 2014). Nicknamed Teddy or Ted, he was named after Christian's adoptive grandfather, Theodore Trevelyan, and Ana's stepfather, Raymond Steele. He is said to be very fickle and mischievous, and will only keep still for about 5-6 minutes when given Christian's Blackberry. Though Ana says that Christian has much more patience with him and plays with him, Christian mentions that Ana is "so good" to him, revealing Christian's insecurity and still-growing adjustment to fatherhood. He is also said to have inherited Christian's dark copper-colored hair and mercurial personality, but has Ana's blue eyes. While pregnant with Phoebe, Ana recalls Teddy's birth as being complicated and ending up in a Caesarean due to his distress in the womb. Christian states that she nearly died, much to Ana's denial. Ana was in labor for 15 hours with Teddy. He has a cousin named Ava who is the child of his mother best friend, Kate, and brother in law, Elliot. Phoebe Grey Phoebe Grey is the daughter and youngest child of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele (Grey), and the younger sister of Theodore Raymond Grey. During the events of the epilogue, we learn that Ana is six months pregnant with a second child. Phoebe is an active baby in the womb and Ana mentions that it feels as if she's doing somersaults. Christian is incredibly nervous about having female children and shows over-protectiveness of his daughter, stating that she will not be allowed to have sex until she turns 30. Ana suggests that they name the baby Ella after Christian's birth mother, but Christian doesn't want his past to taint his future. He instead suggests the name Phoebe. Elliot's and Kate's Children Ava Grey Ava Grey is the only child of Elliot and Kate Grey. She is two months old in the Epilogue of Fifty Shades Freed ''(set in May of 2014), implying that she was born sometime in March of 2014. She is the cousin of Theodore and Phoebe Grey, the children of Christian and Anastasia Grey, and the grandchild of Grace and Carrick Grey. Taylor's Children Sophie '''Sophie Taylor' is the daughter of Jason Taylor from his previous marriage. She is seven years old during the events of the series. ''Fifty Shades Darker'' Taylor takes a day off because his ex-wife told him that Sophie was sick and needed to be taken to the hospital. According to Taylor, Sophie's illness wasn't severe, and his ex-wife was only over-reacting as expected. ''Fifty Shades Freed'' Sophie is a playmate of Teddy (Christian and Ana's son). Teddy is said to be "smitten" with her. She is already ten years old at the events of the epilogue. =Appearances= Fifty Shades of Grey Book Film Fifty Shades Darker Book Film Fifty Shades Freed Book Film =Trivia= Fifty Shades of Grey Fifty Shades Darker Fifty Shades Freed *The children only appear in the epilogue of Fifty Shades Freed (book). *Ana was about to name Her and Christian's daughter after Christian's biological mother, but he said "I will not have my daughter tainted with the ghosts of my past" and so they called her Phoebe. *Ana and Christian conceived Theodore while on their honeymoon. *Ava was born a year and a half after Theodore was born. =Gallery= Fifty Shades of Grey Book Film Fifty Shades Darker Book Film Fifty Shades Freed Book Film =References= External Sources Inter-Wiki connections Companies Category:Character Category:Fifty shades of grey Category:Fifty shades darker Category:Fifty shades freed